Just A Taste
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin's a lonesome prisoner to a rather lonesome demon, and when she returns to the prison she's escaped after a late party and is found out by Len, he deems there's only one way to obtain the truth. Written as a request- complete for now


A/N: So this is technically a request from the lovely citlallimildred. pachecolopez who has reviewed everything I've posted thus far~ If it's not obvious, this story is based off of Sadistic Vampire and bloody my doll. So yeah...~ Originally this was going to be a BDSM fanfic but, meh, more drama is good, so~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy~!

-Just A Taste-

When she'd snuck out of the house when he was out god-knows-where, she had expected to be back in the grand, isolated manor before he even realized she was gone.

She didn't expect the time so fly so quickly and she most certainly didn't plan for the traffic and having to ditch her small group of party friends before hurrying through the woods and muck- damn, she should've worn something or than high heels and a small cocktail dress that was currently riding almost halfway up her ass.

Quickly, the petite girl ran up the stone steps to the front door and pulled an antique key from the clutch she had been carrying. She shoved the key into its hole and maneuvered it until it clicked and she was able to shove herself against the large, arched doorway to let herself into the house just as the old grandfather clock chimed 1 am.

'_Shit..'_ Pulling her hair into a high bun, the blonde-haired woman kicked off the six-inch heels and threw them into the coat closet to the right of the door that she'd closed. After attempting to quietly step over the creaky floorboards, the small woman began her trek through the small parlor room where she would then run up the servant steps and fall into her bed seconds before he returned.

She was so late and if she didn't-

"Oh, who is this? Has my escaped prisoner finally returned home?"

Her body froze and her crystal blue eyes simply stared straight ahead at her only current escape route- she didn't need to turn around to know he was inches away from her back as she could practically feel his eyes bearing into the back of her head and travel along her body, eventually landing at the back of her neck.

She shuddered as his cold body met her own and his lips brushed against the nape of her exposed neck with his nose deeply inhaling the scent of the heavy perfume she was wearing.

"It simply couldn't be _my_ Rin, dressed like that and smelling like some French whorehouse, could it? After all, _my_ Rin wouldn't even _dare_ to leave the house without my permission." His voice dropped dangerously low as the homeowner leaned into his prey and all but dug his nails into her waist, smirking against that pristine, slender neck as he heard her heart rate sped up slightly and she fidgeted- only resulting in his grip tightening.

"She would know what would happen if she escaped like that..." Slowly, his drew his cold, wet tongue over the contrastingly hot skin and trailed up that beautiful neck until he felt the steady drum of her quickened pulse. He would've grimaced at the smell of perfume and men encasing her entire body if his mind wasn't focused so intently on the hot liquid underneath that thin, pale skin.

"Were they pleasant..?" he asked calmly, pulling away from his prisoner's neck slightly to watch her wide, crystal blue eyes stare down at him.

_That fear really did bring out her eyes more than usual..._

"What do you-"

"Those men you were dancing with, were they decent company?" He watched as she swallowed hard- _was she__nervous already?-_ and her small mouth let out a shaky breath.

"Len, I wasn't-"

"Your scent and reactions say otherwise, pet," The male snapped with a low growl, "Now...are you ready to give me the truth or should I...?" The blonde-haired woman pulled his head back down and just barely brushed his slowly sharpening canines on the cool, slightly dampened patch of skin.

"N-no, please, just," The delicate girl gasped, instinctively shuddering and moving as far away from those teeth as he would allow her. The smaller blonde waited a moment until she was sure her captor wouldn't interrupt her before continuing, "I didn't _do_ anything with anyone, if that's what you're getting at. So, yes, they were 'decent company'." She replied through clenched teeth. She wasn't some slut who went out looking for guys to take to bed, Jesus...she had just wanted a few hours away from the prison she was confined to day in and day out...!

Why didn't he understand that?

She swallowed hard again as those demonic eyes slitted and flickered up to look at her make-up covered face, almost causing her to break out in a nervous sweat as her body stood deathly still, waiting for some sort of reply or response. It was never good when he stopped and thought- for her at least.

The master of the home sighed, pursing his lips thoughtfully as he brushed against her neck again, "Now, tell me this, _Rin_..." he began, one of his hands moving from her waist to run his cold, thin fingers over the bare skin of her thigh and just under the hemline of her dress, "Why, after I've been so _gentle_ with you, are you still _lying_ and _sneaking out_, hm?"

She opened her mouth to give a rather snippy reply just as he opened his mouth and quickly pierced the skin he'd licked earlier with his fangs, resulting in a sharp gasp of pain from his captive.

"A-ah-" Her petite body jerked slightly and Rin's head instinctively snapped away from the pain as his two sharpened canines sunk into the side of her small neck, her knees buckling under her and pulling the both of them to the Persian carpeted floor.

"Jerking around like that only makes it worse, dear." Len murmured against her skin once she had settled back down, his red eyes slitting with pleasure as that lovely liquid fell against his tongue. He only winced when she jolted beneath him and pulled his teeth along with her. Therefore, with a growl, he sank his canines into that soft skin as deep as he could and placed one hand on his darling's chin to hold her neck taunt and still, the other simply gripping her body to his. "I thought you would've figured that out by now.."

"Ts-" She crinkled her nose and clenched her jaw as she felt his mouth and tongue move in attempt to coax more and more blood out of her veins, almost causing her to groan in despair- she'd certainly feel this one for more than a day or two...

_Ignore it...just look away and ignore it..._ Rin repeated to herself as she dug her semi-long nails into the old, expensive carpet. _Just another minute...then he'll be done..._She swallowed hard again, groaning as the muscles of her neck tightened around those damned teeth and shuddering as the demon growled hotly against her skin, his cold fingers slowly traveling up towards the twixt of her thighs. Immediately her crystal blue eyes looked to the window, her mind reeling to bring up any memory to take her away from this..._hell._

She sighed longingly, her neck twisting slightly to stare out the window, much to her 'master's' chagrin.

'If only he were here and not this damned demon…' Her mind instantly went back to the last moments they'd had together- his hands tangled in her hair and his deep, gravelly voice whispering sweet nonsense into her ears with his hot breath…their bodies moving together in perfect unison and their voices harmonizing in the still quiet of the night.

His touches were so much hotter than this…

Imaging such things made her nearly forget just how much of a prisoner she was; it nearly made her forget that a spawn of satan himself was using her as a replacement meal.

However, these little actions didn't go unnoticed.

He noticed how she began to heat up underneath him and his ghostly pale fingers- how her blood changed from a scared, semi-sweet to bitter and dark like that of black coffee. Slowly, he drew his fangs out and frowned-

_She didn't want to be his…even after all this time._

"My dear doll, look at me..." he coaxed, sweet venom dripping from his voice. Len watched as his prisoner hesitantly glanced over, her eyes misty with tears and longing.

_Please don't look at me like that…_

The vampire looked deep into those misty orbs with his own eyes until he felt something between their minds click- despite it being forced and Rin almost instinctively fighting it.

"_Relax my dear, all I wanted was a small taste. Please, don't fear me, my doll…."_

_I can be whomever you'd like me to be._

Her eyes glossed over and a small smile graced her features, accentuating her once sullen and sunken in face. "K-Kaito…" she murmured softly, her eyes lighting up in a way her owner had never seen before. Though he knew that look of sheer adoration wasn't meant for him… "I knew you'd eventually save me…" Gently, she placed a hand to his cold cheek, looking deep _his_ eyes as her lithe fingers traveled up into his hair- but Len knew all she was seeing was that idiot's face and body, not his own.

_He'd do whatever to make her happy...just this once..._

"I would never leave you alone, my doll."

_Never..._


End file.
